Rain
by redheadsintrigueme
Summary: They came in the twilight of a winter's day. Hogwarts was officially no longer safe.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: Characters aren't mine.  
  
For months on end, all the seventh years had been trained by their teachers to fight.  
  
Curses. Countercurses. Hexes. Anything to keep the Death Eaters away and keep themselves safe.  
  
But when they did come, it seemed, somehow, no one was prepared.  
  
The previously setting sun, was now well below the horizon, and hundreds of bodies were under the scattered starry sky.  
  
One of them being 17 year old Ron Weasley.  
  
While fighting along side his best friend, Harry Potter, and fiancé, Hermione Granger, he was struck with an unknown curse. Searing pain shot through him, knocking him out.  
  
But no matter how much Hermione screamed, cried, or kicked at Harry, she knew he was right.  
  
They had to go on. It was now or never.  
  
They'd come back for him.  
  
But they didn't see him when he stirred and tried to get to his feet only to taste an overpowering amount of blood and fall down again. They also didn't see him when he woke up to see Harry defeat Voldemort or hear his pitiful cheers.  
  
Now, some hours later, he was all alone in the silence of the dead and the feeble cries of the dying.  
  
He was retiring into the black once again, when he heard a voice.  
  
"If Harry hadn't been so foolish!"  
  
The voice wasn't enough to make him stay though, and he gave into unconsciousness.  
  
"Ron! Ron please wake up! I need you Ron! This wasn't supposed to happen . . ."  
  
"Her-" was all he could manage. Even it came out as a hoarse whisper.  
  
"Ron? Can you hear me! Oh, Ron, answer me!"  
  
Fighting to find his voice, he managed, "I can hear you."  
  
"I'll get Madam Pomfrey, you'll be okay," she said.  
  
But the quiver in her voice told all.  
  
He knew she was lying.  
  
Nothing was okay.  
  
"No,"  
  
"What?"  
  
"No,"  
  
"Ron, be reasonable,"  
  
"I am,"  
  
"It's not supposed to go this way,"  
  
"I know. But it's too late now,"  
  
"Ro-"  
  
"Enough, please. Just stay,"  
  
And they talked. About everything and anything they could think of.  
  
Unaware of the rain pouring down around them, unaware of Ron's rapidly decreasing breath.  
  
"Hermione, can you do me a favor?"  
  
"Anything love,"  
  
"Tell Harry congratulations, his parents and Sirius would be proud,"  
  
Her eyes filled with tears at realizing what he was doing.  
"Ron,"  
  
"Hermione," he whispered sharply, mocking her, then laughing at their little joke that they had since 6th year.  
  
"You promised, anyway. Tell my family I love them. Tell Mum that I want my wand buried away from the gnomes and tell Dad that I've been saving up money for his birthday for a long time now, it's for a new car, it's in my closet somewhere. Bill and Charlie - I hope Bill enjoys seeing his girls grow up, they'll have that veela in them. Charlie, he needs to hurry up and get Tonks already,"  
  
"Make sure for me that Fred and George run their shop 'til old age, we need more Fred and Georges in this world. And Ginny, tell her even though I was mean to her when we were little, I cared about her more than she could ever know. I'm glad she was my shadow,"  
  
As his breath became slower and less there, he moved his eyes to look at Hermione.  
  
"And you," Hermione who had been silent this entire time soaking the information in, burst into tears, " I love you with all my soul. Kiss me, Hermione. Please. Give me the pleasure of you being the last one I kiss."  
  
Feeling her breath grow closer, he felt the same electric shock go through him, as it always did when they kissed.  
  
It was the last true feeling in his body he had.  
  
"I promise to see you again. Just remember,"  
  
Drawing his last breath,  
  
"We won. We won!"  
  
And he smiled. Because of everything and anything that came to his mind at that moment.  
  
He was unaware of the rain stopping around them, unaware of Hermione saying "You'll be the last one I kiss."  
  
A/N: This is my first time posting, so could you review and tell me what you think? Thanks a lot!  
Oh yeah, I know it probably wasn't the best to kill off a main(and my favorite) character for my first fanfic, but you know, you've gotta go with the flow. 


	2. AN

Here are my replies for Rain.  
  
Fairy of the Black Oleander: Ha, I know most of my stories are kind of depressing. Thank you so much, I'm touched, I'm glad you like my stories.  
  
Annar: Yes! Sadness! I actually did it, I made someone upset my writing, that's awesome. I'm happy everyone is in character, it's always hard to do that. Thanks for reviewing and enjoying my story.  
  
MichelleyWelley: I agree. Rowling is going to kill more people(she said so herself in this one interview) and since I've been reading fanfiction, I'm almost immune to character deaths(then again is that a good thing?) I'm happy that you liked my story and gracias for reviewing.  
  
Greenie(haha, that's what you're being in my replies now, get it? Got it? Good.): Once again, I'm not even gonna start with you. 


End file.
